


Called Out in the Dark

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*one-shot* If this trailer's rocking, don't come a knocking... Plotless smut - continuation of 8x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called Out in the Dark

Not being able to see sucked. She was over the _practically_ camping, really, she was… but the blindfold again? Seriously? “Callie,” Arizona whined, fidgeting with her mittens to keep from tearing the bandana off her face. “This is not fair!”

Callie laughed and she could hear her wife stumble in the tight confines of the trailer, their little Valentine’s love nest. She had been impressed with Callie’s decorating. And the trailer was definitely not what she’d been expecting (and was definitely better than camping). But there was a distinct lack of space, as evidenced by the muttered Spanish curses she could hear. “If we don’t use the lingerie now you know there’s no way it’ll get used later,” Callie reminded her of her reasoning in forcing the blindfold back on.

And it wasn’t as if she could exactly argue with her point. Once Calliope was naked, she was going to stay that way. Pulling off her knit gloves, one hand searched the countertop blindly. She was pretty sure she’d seen some grapes there somewhere. If she didn’t get to feast on her wife, she was at least going to get a grape.

Callie’s fingers met Arizona’s before she knocked over a candle and she steered her toward the snack she’d been seeking. “Your turn,” she hummed, voice a low, husky tease.

Arizona wasted no time tearing the bandana off her face, throat going dry in an instant when she looked up from her seat to find Callie in her matching camisole and panties. “Oh my God,” she gasped out, Callie smirking smugly at the reaction.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” she checked, smoothing her hands down her sides and across the tops of her thighs. The kiss she got a heartbeat later was an answer in itself and she smiled against her wife’s lips on hers, sucking on the tongue that eagerly explored past her lips. She forced herself to push Arizona back gently when fingers found her waistband. “Not yet…” Arizona just whimpered in protest. “Please put yours on?” she requested. “I want to see it on you.” The blonde huffed, head falling back on her neck, and she couldn’t resist the target she’d been given, dipping her head to nip at a pale neck. “I want to take it off you,” she coaxed breathily.

It did the trick and Arizona jumped back and turned Callie to put her in the seat she’d just been using. The Latina ducked away when she tried to put the blindfold on her though and Arizona cleared her throat pointedly. “Callie, you made me wear the stupid blindfold, you’re definitely wearing the stupid blindfold,” she stated flatly. “Put it on and don’t peek or no hot, naked sex,” bargained the blonde.

It was a painfully obvious bluff but Callie snatched the pink bandana and wrapped it over her eyes, Arizona leaning in to help tie it behind her head. “This is stupid. I picked it out for you. I already knows what it looks like,” Callie complained, finding the grapes and dropping one in her mouth.

“I had to wear it, you have to wear it,” Arizona countered smugly, distracted from her own changing by sneaking peeks at her wife in her surprise. Callie was wearing pink lace. It was trimming her black camisole and panties but it looked incredible on her. And she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her in pink. It was delightful.

“Less looking at me, more stripping!” ordered Callie from her seat, dropping another grape into her mouth while she waited. “I’m over the blindfold now.”

Smirking, Arizona slipped into her black satin short shorts. Pink and red hearts were patterned all over and she chuckled. Callie liked to present herself as a hardcore badass (and she totally was) but whenever they were alone she was the sweetest, most adorable person ever. No one at work would believe her in a million years if she told them that Callie Torres had gotten her heart patterned pajamas for Valentine’s. Oh well. She was more than okay with that remaining her secret.

Fluffing her hair with one hand, she crossed the short length of the trailer and intercepted Callie’s hand on its way to another grape. “Not yet,” she directed when Callie reached for the blindfold instead, teasing her. “I’m not over the blindfold now that it’s on the other foot…” She paused, momentarily confused by the mixed up phrase, guiding Callie to the other end of the trailer and the waiting bed. “Other face?” she tried. “Whatever, you know what I mean. Don’t take the blindfold off yet.”

Callie let out an involuntary squeal when they reached the bed and Arizona abruptly turned them so that she was tumbling into a seat on the edge of the bed. “Arizona…” Her protest was cut off as knees landed on either side of her hips, seeking hands easily tracing thighs up and around to find the slick, cool fabric covering her wife’s ass. “I want to see you.” Her imagination was providing her with all kinds of images but she knew the reality would be infinitely better. She was seriously regretting forcing Arizona into a blindfold, but if she hadn’t done it she never would have been able to get her wife out of the car.

“Patience, Calliope,” Arizona teased, still smug and clearly enjoying herself. That kind of made it worth it.

It didn’t mean that she couldn’t participate in the teasing though, and a sharp swat on the ass made Arizona jump, her hands finding the tops of Callie’s shoulders to balance herself on the edge of the bed. Falling out of bed was not sexy. And even blind she could find Arizona’s lips, leaving one hand on her infinitely grope-able ass while the other traced her spine through the cool satin to find the back of her neck and steer her down to meet her kiss.

Arizona leaned into her, arms slipping around her wife’s shoulders and moaning into the kiss as she felt their chests brush against each other. Her wife was the hottest woman in the world. That’s all there was to it. Tilting her head to change the angle got her a squeeze on the butt and she couldn’t help laughing. Callie had a giant weakness for her backside. It made her proud that someone so gorgeous could be so utterly distracted by her. She wasn’t sure how much longer the blindfold was going to be in play though. She couldn’t stand not being able to look in her lover’s eyes.

Callie’s tongue blazed a trail across her jaw, her neck, and Arizona had to wind both hands into dark hair to keep from shoving the bandana off herself. Callie was willing to play along, she’d just show her partner how much she didn’t need to be able to see her to drive her insane. She knew what worked, even with her eyes closed. And burying her face in Arizona’s chest, curling both arms up her back to hold her close, it worked. Falling backwards and dragging her down to the mattress with her, it worked. Finding the thin spaghetti strap of her camisole and dragging it down her arm with her teeth, it definitely worked.

She couldn’t free either breast with only one strap moving and her hand obliged with the other side, feeling Arizona slip both arms free but hesitate to pull the top off entirely. Callie could already imagine what she looked like in the candlelight. “Calliope, I want you to see me,” Arizona whispered, sitting up on top of her and gently tugging the pink fabric off of her wife’s face. And the look in Callie’s eyes when she got her first glimpse, it was the way she looked at her anytime they were alone together. It made her feel loved, safe, wanted, cherished. She was a damn lucky woman.

Callie drank in the sight of her, blonde hair glowing in the flickering candlelight, teeth chewing on her bottom lip in that way that made her crazy to taste it herself, camisole bunched at her hips to leave her chest and stomach clear to her gaze, and taut thighs disappearing into the shortest of shorts. She was breathtaking, heartstopping. And entirely hers. She was a damn lucky woman. 

“I love you,” they whispered when their eyes met, neither one sure who had said it first. Callie’s hands went to the shirt caught at her lover’s waist and tugged it up, sitting up so she could remove it herself. She didn’t want to miss an opportunity to be touching this skin, ever. Laughing, Arizona obligingly lifted both arms, letting it be tossed away. She caught Callie before she could return to the mattress, her own fingers rolling the bottom of the Latina’s camisole up her body. 

Callie returned her hands to her wife’s hips, pulling her down onto herself and making them both gasp at the heat, the delicious friction. “You’re on fire,” Callie whispered, rocking her hips up instinctually and making Arizona’s breathing stutter, her eyes flutter.

“It’s for you. It’s always for you,” the blonde breathed out, turning her head to catch her lover’s lips. A gap for breath let her tear the top up and over Callie’s head before she was kissing her again, taking her lips. Callie’s grip tightened and Arizona could just hold on as she was lifted and dumped onto her back. She started to wrap her legs around her wife but a hand on her knee stopped her. Confused, she broke the kiss to ask, “What? What’s wrong?”

Callie pursued her lips, hand sliding down the outside of her thigh until her touch found the waist of the shorts. “Pants have got to go. It’s a rule,” she gasped out between sloppy kisses, tugging the slick shorts down smooth legs.

Arizona couldn’t help laughing again. She loved the woman the _most_. “It’s a rule? There are rules for camping?”

“Uh-huh,” Callie confirmed, dropping rapid kisses down her bare chest in a fiery trail toward her breasts. “This is the trailer and there are no pants allowed in bed in the trailer.” She licked a circle around a tight nipple. “I’m sure there’s a sign somewhere.”

Fingers wound into dark hair to keep her in place, Arizona’s back arching to deliver herself up to her wife. “Yeah? We should steal that sign and take it home,” she declared, loving Callie’s chuckle against her chest. “Do panties apply under this rule? Because someone’s ass is still covered,” she said even as she lifted her hips to aid in the removal of her own pants.

Switching to the other side, Callie growled, “Well, what are you going to do about it?” She wanted nothing more than to be entirely naked with her wife (and stay that way for the next ten to twelve hours) but she couldn’t just make it easy for her. She’d missed out on precious minutes of seeing Arizona in her present when she’d had that stupid blindfold on. Arizona could take her panties off herself.

Arizona answered her question with a swat to the butt that earned her a nip to the breast, something that would surely leave a lasting mark. Oh well. She honestly couldn’t wait to wear the marks from tonight under her clothes tomorrow at work. She yelped when Callie did it again on the other side. Another rule of the trailer was that they didn’t have to be quiet. Like Callie said, there was no one around for miles. No sweet, sleeping angel in the next room to wake up. And Callie could get _loud_ … She was already eager, excited, but she could feel her arousal increase at the thought of making her wife scream her name.

The pink was cute (sexy as hell) but it was past time for the panties to be gone. It was a rule, after all. And she’d been raised to respect rules. And they were raising their daughter with a sense of fairness and decency which would include obedience to rules. She needed to set a good example for Sofia. So the panties had to go.

And if dragging them down her wife’s legs gave her an opportunity to turn the tables and flip them on the bed again, so be it. It was her turn to kiss a path down the Latina’s heaving chest, worship her body. The thin scar between her breasts was slick under her tongue but she didn’t linger, knowing that Callie hated the marks the accident had left on her body. Wanting to make her feel good, she shifted quickly to a breast, attending to already needy nipples.

“Arizona…” the growl of her name from beneath her said plainly that Callie’s chest wasn’t the only needy part she possessed and she slipped a leg between caramel thighs to give her friction where she needed it. “Oh God,” told her that she’d done good, but the fingers in her hair dragged her whimpering in protest away from her mouthful of flesh. “It’s good,” Callie gasped, “but it’s not good enough. I need, I need fingers, o-or tongue, I need you, Arizona, please…” The Latina pulled her willingly into a hard, deep kiss. Anything she needed from her, she would get it without reservation.

But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t extend their first time tonight (there would be many more, she was sure) and she slipped a hand down between them to split Callie’s lips, teasing her clit and her entrance without going inside. She really was scorching hot and practically dripping. She felt incredible writhing under her, pleading hoarse and desperately for anything, for more. Callie arched when she finally slid home, a strangled moan echoing in the close confines of the trailer. 

“I’ve got you,” she promised, whispering the words straight into her ear as she immediately set a quick pace. Teasing was one thing, but now that she was inside her, she simply couldn’t wait. She wanted everything Callie had to give her, every twitch, every moan, every bead of sweat, and every kiss. And right now she wanted her to come for her. She loved to make her woman feel good.

Working her up with a deep, fast rhythm, Arizona could almost feel the peak coming, Callie’s body tightening around her - fingers in her hair, legs curled up over her own, center squeezing her fingers. And when it hit she was locked in place, riding it out with her. There was nowhere else in the world she’d rather be.

They were both breathing hard as they collapsed to the bed, Callie’s arms still holding her wife to her chest even as her body came down from her high. Blonde hair tickled the sweat on her neck, breath on her skin making a quiver shoot through her still clenching stomach. The things this woman did to her were unbelievable. Soft kisses under her jaw, fingers skating random patterns down her chest and belly, drew her back to Earth.

“Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you,” panted Callie, chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. “I love you.”

Amused, Arizona nuzzled into her neck, swiping her tongue across her lover’s skin. “I love you too.” She was a bit short of breath herself but she smiled up at the decorated ceiling. It really was beautiful in here. Her wife was too much sometimes. “I might even love camping now too.” Callie just laughed, arm snuggling her in closer. “If we get to use the sex trailer, I mean. No tents or sex on the ground or anything, though,” Arizona clarified.

“I think I could get you to have sex on the ground,” Callie mused, smirking to herself. “They make really nice sleeping bags these days…”

“Um, no,” denied Arizona. “This trailer, which really was a sweet present, by the way, is the closest we will get to having sex on the ground.”

“We’ve done it on the floor at home,” Callie reminded her, catching her breath and starting to get her energy back. And Arizona’s core was beginning to call her name, her tongue hungry for the taste of her.

The blonde just laughed. “There are no rocks on the floor at home, Calliope,” she countered, feeling tickling fingers slipping across the back of her thigh.

Callie pulled the leg back across her, Arizona following her lead willingly. “There aren’t any rocks in here either, but I can be on the bottom again,” said Callie, smirk promising as she shoved some of the pillows out of her way and slid down flat onto her back. The invitation was clear and Arizona moved swiftly to her spot, throwing her head back to moan as Callie’s mouth was immediately on her.

It took a second and deep concentration to realize that Callie’s talented tongue was spelling out ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ against her center and she was more grateful than ever for their removal from civilization when she was unable to keep quiet. And there was no way in hell she was going to last against Callie’s spelling torture. Valentine’s felt like a much longer word when being drawn between her legs by a teasing tongue.

And camping really wasn’t so bad when it involved a bed and Calliope Torres…


End file.
